In the Shadow of the Beast
by CrazyHorseNinja
Summary: My first Bleach fic. I'm introducing a new character with a charming personality and connections with important Shinigami, so she can pretty much do whatever she wants. Also, it's as close to anime-verse as I can get. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**In the Shadow of the Beast**

_**¡Hola! Welcome to the debut of my first Bleach fanfiction! It's been a while since I last made a new fanfic, hasn't it y'all? Now, before I begin, allow me to tell you about this little piece of work here. It stars my nutty OC Aisu-Faia "Farore" Kurosa, an odd chick with a frighteningly fickle personality. Oh, here's the gal now with the disclaimer! Take it away Doll!**_

_**Farore: Please take note: Bleach, both the anime and manga, belongs to the almighty Tite Kubo, Plotter Extraordinaire! Now, we begin!**_

White hair with red streaks. Ice-blue eyes. A voice like the winds. Fire burning in her heart. She was known as the Beast of Hueco Mundo. So it was only natural that she put her skills to use as a Shinigami, a Soul Reaper. Fresh out of the Academy and ready to be assigned, Aisu-Faia stood calmly before Head Captain Yamamoto. She was surrounded on either side by the captains of the Gotei 13. One man in particular watched her very closely. Aisu-Faia knew him very well- the childhood friend of her older brother Onigumo and the captain of Squad 6, Byakuya Kuchiki.

"It is time for you to be assigned to a squad," Yamamoto said. "Your skill with the sword and your knowledge of Hollows will make you an invaluable addition to any squad. However, a request has been made that you be placed in Squad 6 under the leadership of Captain Kuchiki."

Aisu-Faia, without moving, rolled her eyes to look at Byakuya. The nobleman had a faint trace of a smile on his lips. She noticed a proud gleam in his midnight-blue eyes, the light she had known all her life. Yamamoto dismissed the meeting and everyone walked out quietly. The instant Aisu-Faia and her new captain were outside the meeting hall…

*GLOMP*

"I'm so happy! I got to be placed in your squad, Byakuya Onii-san!"

Byakuya laughed. "You haven't changed a bit since before your Academy days." He walked happily through the Seireitei with the girl clinging to his back. They laughed and talked until they reached the Squad 6 barracks. Before entering, Aisu-Faia dropped to the ground and the two regained their composure. "I hope you're ready for what awaits you inside the barracks, Farore. Once you step inside, you will be the center of attention, and not always in the good sense of the term. It's not going to be easy to gain their trust."

"Don't worry, if they make one wrong move, all I need to do is flash the 'Look' and they'll run screaming like little children."

Byakuya slowly opened the barracks door and stepped inside. There was a hush as Farore halted beside him. She scanned the crowd of squad members before her with her ice-blue eyes. Everyone gulped as her gaze passed over them. After several minutes of silence, Byakuya addressed his squad.

"Listen up men. We are lucky enough to have been assigned a gifted new member of the Gotei 13. This is our new Fifth Seat, Aisu-Faia Kurosa. I expect you all to treat her with respect and obey her orders as you do for me."

"If you do as he says," Farore grinned, "we'll get along just fine."

…

That night, Farore lay awake in bed. Byakuya was allowing her to stay at the Kuchiki mansion. She looked out the window at the crescent moon. _I wonder what it's like for Byakuya, living all alone in such a huge place? Oh, but Hisana-chan is here! I almost forgot they were married._ Farore grinned sheepishly and lightly slapped her forehead. _After all, she's my cousin…_

At that thought, the young Soul Reaper slipped into the subconscious.

**W00T-SAUCE! Well, as my brother's friend would say, at least… ^-^" So, what do you think? Remember, read first, **_**then**_** decide to comment or flame. Lulu and I will use your flames to roast the world's best Mishmaws! Ja matta, mina-san!**


	2. Chapter 2

**In the Shadow of the Beast**

**Wai hai thar! Oh, woops! I need to do homework! Aw well. I'm enjoying this. 'Kay, so, once again, here's Farore with the disclaimer!**

**Farore: Bleach is copyright of Tite Kubo. All rights to the anime and manga are his and his alone. And I'm the spawn of Satan! BWAHAHAHAHA! (Does the Don Kanonji Pose.)**

(AN: This takes place a few months after Chapter One.)

_Farore set down the shovel and wiped her brow. Despite the fact that Hueco Mundo is trapped in eternal night, the air was dry and hot. Farore sat down and looked up at the moon. "Aah, I could really go for a drink right now. Man, I never realized how grateful I would be for water until Pa set me to work the field. Huh?" She looked behind her. "Strange, I thought I heard something. Oh well. Back to work." She stood back up and set back to digging. "I wonder what we're growing here this time."_

_There was a wicked howl behind Farore. She whirled around and stood face-to-face with a massive Hollow. The girl screamed. The Hollow stepped back and covered its ears. Farore swung the shovel and connected it with the Hollow's mask. It shattered. The Hollow unleashed a dying roar and crumbled to dust. No sooner did that Hollow die than another one slashed Farore's back. She dropped to her knees in pain. Five Hollows surrounded her, eying her with hungry rumbles._

This is it,_ she thought. _I'm going to die. I'm going to die here._ She closed her eyes and waited for the killing strike. It never came. She looked up. Standing over her was a red-haired woman in a white shihakushô and a dragon-like mask. She held the claws of all five Hollows with a short sword. The masked woman looked down at Farore._

"_Lady Aisu-Faia, my name is Yukihi." The woman's voice was firm but warm. "I am the spirit of your Zanpaku-tô sword. Call my name and I'll aid you."_

_Farore gulped. "Yu-… Yukihi!"_

…

_The girl slowly blinked open her eyes. Five cracked Hollow masks lay on the ground around her. Stuck in the sand by her head was a short katana with a red-and-blue hilt. Two blue stars acted as the sword guard. Farore slowly took hold of the hilt and pulled the katana out of the sand. She held it in front of her face and looked deeply into the silver blade._

"_Thank you. Yukihi. My Zanpaku-tô. My friend."_

…

Farore woke with a start. The alarm was sounding outside. She shook her head and grabbed Yukihi before rushing out to meet Byakuya in the hall.

"Emergency, Captain?"

"A Menos was sighted in West Rukon. Squad Eleven has already been dispatched. It will be taken care of quickly."

Farore sighed and looked down. "Man, I was hoping to prove myself to the squad." She looked around. "Where's Hisana Nee-chan?"

"She's not feeling well," Byakuya replied. "Her health's been deteriorating. I'm worried." He cringed when he heard Hisana's strained cough. "She's not well at all."

"That cough sounded painful." There was another cough. "I'll fetch Captain Unohana. She might be able to help."

"I've already sent for her." Byakuya closed his eyes with a sigh. "This came on so fast. I never even saw it coming. I couldn't sleep last night for all my worrying about her. I've lost too much sleep already. I'm starting to fall apart." He sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall. "Soon the squad will fall apart as well."

Farore crouched beside her captain and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure Captain Unohana can heal her soon. Just stay strong for her."

"Bya-… -kuya…" Hisana's strained voice weakly called out to her husband. "Come… please… I need to… tell you… something important…" She coughed again.

Byakuya quickly stood up and entered Hisana's room. Farore stayed in the hall and pressed her ear to the wall to listen to what Hisana had to say.

"When I came… to the Soul Society… I abandoned… my… infant sister Rukia… I… I thought I could keep her… safe if I… left her… I've spent… the last five years… looking for her… and…" She coughed. "Oh God Byakuya! There was another! There was another!"

"Another what?" Byakuya pressed.

"I'm a terrible sister! There was another child! I left her for dead! Oh God! I'm a terrible, terrible person! Kiame… Her name was Kiame… She's dead now… It's all my fault… Please, Byakuya…" Hisana coughed loudly. Farore could tell she spat up blood. "Please… Protect Rukia… She's… all that's left… of my family…"

Silence…

_Did she fall asleep?_ Farore wondered. She heard a sound at last and gasped. Quiet sobbing came from inside the room.

"No… Hisana…" It was Byakuya. "Don't leave… Hisana… Please… Don't go… Don't leave me Hisana…"

Farore silently peered into the room. Byakuya was on his knees, slowly rocking Hisana's lifeless body. His face was buried in her black hair. His eyes were closed tight and tears streamed down his cheeks. Hisana's face was emotionless, her eyes half-open. A small trickle of blood ran from her mouth. Farore knew she was dead. The girl's mind went blank. He cousin was dead and her captain was sobbing like a child.

Farore slowly approached her captain and dropped to her knees. Her eyes spilled over. "Oh, Byakuya…" She gently put her arms around the man she knew all her life and cried loudly into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry… Hisana… I'm sorry… I'm terribly sorry…"

"It's not your fault Byakuya… There was nothing that could've been done to help her… This wasn't your fault…"

"She won't wake up… Will she?"

"No… She's gone… I'm sorry Byakuya…" _This is only the second time I've seen him cry… The first time was when his parents were killed fighting those Hollows…_

'_Hisana was really all he had left,'_ Yukihi said via mental link to Farore. _'I mean, sure he has you and Onigumo-san and Senbonzakura-san, but still, he feels alone…'_

"… Farore…"

"Yes?"

"Help me… get back again… Help me recover…"

"Of course Byakuya Onii-san…" Farore closed Hisana's eyes all the way and wiped her own eyes. "Let's help each other… For Hisana's sake…" She huddled closer to Byakuya. "Let's help each other…"

Byakuya sniffled and gently lay Hisana's body on the futon. "… My beautiful wife…" He kissed her forehead. "… My dear love… I promise I will find Rukia… I swear on my heart… I will honor your last wish…" (AN: I accidentally put "last fish" instead of "last wish.") He wiped his eyes. "… Farore, do you know where Rukia might be?"

"… I last sensed spiritual pressure like Hisana's in Hanging Dog District… I haven't sensed it for several days though…"1 Farore looked at Hisana. "… She deserves a proper funeral… Let's give her one…"

**1****There was originally going to be a short Hollow fight here, but I decided it would take away from the story. So I scrapped it. All it was really good for was describing Yukihi's Shikai state and how Farore likes to kill Hollows. I'll demonstrate that later on. I wrote this chapter and the start of the next chapter on paper at school. I enjoy writing fanfics when I should really be doing school work. LOL.**


	3. Chapter 3 SpecialA

**In the Shadow of the Beast**

**Special Chapter A: Quality One**

**Everyone knows there are certain requirements and quirks for becoming a Shinigami. In these Special Chapters, a few Shinigami will elaborate upon some of the lesser-known qualities of a Soul Reaper. Our first speaker is none other than Squad Ten Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya! *applause* But first, Farore, with the ever-annoying… DISCLAIMER!**

**Farore: Tite Kubo is the creator of Bleach. Worship! Worship him! Now, Special Chapter A: Quality One! (Or "The First Quality to be Mentioned in This Fanfiction!")**

_Hitsugaya's POV_

Don't ask me why. It just _is._ All Soul Reapers, myself included… We all go nuts for peppermint. As unbelievable as it may seem, that's how it is. Yes, it's true, not even _I_ can resist the temptation of peppermint. Don't ask. That's how it always has been, that's how it is, and that's how it's going to be.

Once someone becomes a Shinigami the sudden eternal craving for peppermint asserts itself. It happens to all Shinigami- always, always, _always_- the moment they become one. It doesn't matter _how_ they get their Soul Reaper powers, it comes in the deal. Take Kurosaki, for example. The little-acknowledged first thought he had after Rukia gave him her powers…

_FLASHBACK!_

_Ichigo blinked. One thought ran through his mind._

'… Why am I suddenly craving peppermint?'

_END FLASHBACK!_

(sigh) As I said before: It just _is._ Nobody even knows why. Then again, no one's ever tried to figure out why. (**CHN: *snicker***) … (twitch) But I have an idea. (**CHN: Hey! If you don't go along with this I'll let Farore glomp you into submission again! Farore: Hee-hee! Glomp Toshi-Toshi-kun!**) Uhh… Never mind then…

Ahem! Anyway, no Soul Reaper has ever gone one minute without craving peppermint. It's like catnip for Shinigami! … I can't believe I just said that! Damn peppermint high!

**CHN: And here we leave you! Oi, Toshiro! Here's that bag of peppermints I promised! (throws bag of peppermint candies to Toshiro) Enjoy!**

**Toshiro: YAY! (runs off grinning cutely)**

**Farore: Aaaw… I didn't get to glomp him… (mope)**

**CHN: Don't worry Little-Brain-Child-o'-Mine. You'll have plenty more opportunities to glomp Toshiro. Just be patient. By the way, I totally-out-of-the-blue came up with the peppermint idea myself, so don't yell at me for saying something that isn't in the anime or manga! People these days, I swear!**

**Farore: She thought of it while stuffing her face with peppermint candies in class at school last semester!**

**CHN: Hey, that's-… Actually true… Meh, whatever…**

**Farore: Hope yew enjoyed! Later!**


End file.
